Phyllis Affairs Arc
Phyllis Affairs Arc is the 7th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 2nd story arc of Phyllis Saga. This arc illustrates Hiroto's relationship with Phyllis-Hybride's rival kingdom from the south. This arc contains three main stories as one: The first story illustrates Hiroto's alliance with Raquel, former princess of the fallen kingdom named the Northern Phyllis Kingdom, in his battle against Phyllis that ends disastrously. The second story tells Hiroto's challenge where he has to deal with not only Phyllis and its champions such as Metis and Gardel, but also vampire's (Gezerkia's faction) sudden defection. The third and last story eventually ends with Hiroto's peace negotiations with Phyllis that meets strong opposition by House Lalente-a noble house who is strongly supported Northern Phyllis's revival; specifically the duo of Joachim (Raquel's little brother and also an exile noble) and Countess Felkina do Lalente (a noblewoman whose mother wasa noble from the fallen Northern Phyllis Kingdom whilst her father, Count Lalente, died during the Phyllis Civil War). Prologue (Part 1) 'Raquel the (Exiled) Princess of (North) Phyllis' In an unknown building, Raquel is seen swimming at a pool until she hears report from a female officer regarding Galsh's letter of invitation to Salabria. 'Phyllis's Plot for Hiroto' (To be added...) Plot (Part 1) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Attack Onto Terminus Castle' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Part 3 (To be added...) Part 4 (To be added...) '"Death" of Hiroto the Margrave' (To be added...) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 1) 'Infilia's Miscalculation' Whilst Univestel rushes to the Elder Council with his horse carriage, Panopticus meanwhile reflecting himself as he realizes that he was part of Hiroto's plan to outsmart Phyllis Part of Hiroto's ploy was to pretend to be dead so he can at least make Phyllis stop invading Hybride, as well as halting Panopticus's plot. What Panopticus didn't expect however was that Hiroto's "death" was taken so seriously by Phyllis to the point the enemies actually holding a funeral about him, not to mention the praises Hiroto received from even the ministers from Phyllis.and assuming the young lord will confront Emperia sooner than he expected. So he calls Infilia out over her miscalculation that costed his plans but willing to hear her report regardless. Infilia then expresses her worries over Hiroto's caliberThe reason why Infilia deemed Hiroto as her lord's dangerous opponent was because of his amazing caliber and unpredictable cunning that rivals even her lord despite his young age; moreover, the reevaluation of enforcing the Ibrid System will also going to pose a bigger threat to Panopticus. Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter Epilogue and thinks the Ibrid System may pose a dangerous threat to her lord. Panopticus, however, asks Infilia a rhetorical question in regards of Hybride's fates: Either as a ruined kingdom under his regime or a peaceful one without himAs much as he didn't like Hiroto, even Panopticus had to admit that without Hiroto's tactics, Hybride would be fallen to Phyllis's invasion and the consequences of the aftermath could be far more sinister than he anticipated.. This question alone leaves Infilia speechless. 'Kings Visit to Salabria and Hiroto's Promotion' The next day, King Moldius and Sobrinus pay their visit onto Primaria to see Hiroto. Prologue (Part 2) 'Metis the Female General of Phyllis Kingdom' Inside her bedroom, Metis receives a news from Emperia over the failed assassination plot onto Hiroto and the death of her fellow general still haunted the capital. Plot (Part 2) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) 'Secondaria's Vengeance Onto Phyllis' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) 'Another Grim Message to Babylos' At Babylos, Metis is shocked to see 50 vampires flying above the skies. Even after hearing Carabella's declaration about Hiroto's protest due to the deaths of Horatius and Lérruz by Babylos guards, Metis denies any involvement to the murder and demands proper evidences. To her frustrations, Carabella's reply that he has eyewitness to the incident. The vampires then fly across Babylos and deliver parchments to every household (especially the elves), and then fly back to the skies and leave-not without Gezerkia's warning to Eesh about facing judgement from Hiroto and the elves for murdering Horatius and others. The parchments, which comprised with records of the murdered elves that were written by Hiroto and Magnelis, shaken not only elves who lives in Babylos, but also Eesh as the king is so mortified that he is regret for not listening to Gardel's suggestion earlier. Abrahim, who read the the parchments to the king, worries that Phyllis's diplomatic relations with Hybride will be deteriorate if they don't react soon. Emperia is also shaken by the same parchment that Univestel suggests on sanctioning Phyllis and demand it's compensation and official apology for killing the elf ambassador. Whilst Panopticus supports the sanction because he cannot forgive Phyllis for murdering an elven ambassador, Finnath on the other hand against it instead as he claims to be exaggerated-until Univestel retorts for ignoring his kind's death and asks him what would he do if his daughter is killed by the enemies. Even so, Moldius is yet to make his decision as he regrets for turning a blind eye onto the elf's death until Panopticus reminds his majesty that Eesh killed the elves despite Hiroto sent these elves for peace treaty, prompting the king to listen to any discussion about Phyllis's compensations. After his secret meeting with Moldius is finished, Panopticus is looking forward to seize this opportunity to crush Phyllis 'Phyllis's Compensation to Hybride' Part 6 (To be added...) Part 7 (To be added...) Part 8 (To be added...) Part 19 (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 2) 'Former Prince's Punishment' (To be added...) Prologue (Part 3) 'Felkina the Countess from Hybride' (To be added...) Plot (Part 3) 'Vampire Clans' Insurrection' (To be added...) Epilogue (Part 3) 'The Exiled Prince's Wish' Upon her return to Primaria Castle after her meeting with Hiroto and Metis, Raquel pities Joachim's miserable state that was resulted from his folly. Meanwhile, Joachim reflects his own recklessness Whilst persisting on reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom for his people, his recent defeat makes him realized his naivete and regretted for not listening to Hiroto and Raquel. Felkina's both injuries and mistakes further enforced Joachim's remorse for his own action.while Felkina blameing herself for costing his plans of reviving the Northern Phyllis Kingdom. When Joachim checks on Felkina's back wounds, the countess claims that her conditions are nothing compared to his failure and blames herself for it. This prompts both Joachim and Felkina recall their memories about Northern Phyllis Kingdom's past-specifically the moment they step onto Terminus River's sands, all the while worrying their fates. The following day before Joachim's transfer, he and Felkina reunite with Raquel who berates her brother for his recklessness that caused Felkina's back injury. As his response to Raquel's question about his ploy of reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom's former glory, Joachim tearfullyAccording to Raquel, a good king such as Joachim should not cry. explains that he could at least able to see Terminus River had he successfully revive his homeland. Raquel then hugs Joachim and tells him that as much as she missed the sands of Terminus River, she still thinks his action were reckless. At the same time, Raquel comforts Raquel was trying to comprehend Joachim's motivation in reviving Northern Phyllis Kingdom: Either her lack of presence in his life or due to his greed. Whichever the case, Raquel worries that Joachim will be executed for his treachery against Hybride.Felkina by telling her that she will prevent Joachim's execution no matter what, even if the chances are from slim to none. After setting Joachim off, Raquel sighs and recalls her bonds with her brother despite his flaws Despite his bravery, Joachim's flaw was his impulsiveness that often prompts him making rash decision-something Raquel couldn't stand. As much as she dislike his antics, however, she will not abandon him because she views him as her only sibling in her life. and she unwilling to see his execution. So she seeks Hiroto for his helpDue to Hiroto's vast influence over Hybride Kingdom, he is the only person Raquel can rely on so that Joachim's life will be pardoned. and grant her wish. Part 2 Meanwhile, Joachim becomes increasingly anxious over his fate until he confronts Salabria soldiers, who, alongside Hiroto, escort him to the Vampire Carrier Cage. This causes Joachim frantically calls Hiroto out for his intentions of "killing" a noble like him, but Hiroto insists him to stay inside the carrier cage. Without any choice, Joachim reluctantly complies and join the ride. Few minutes later, the Vampire Carrier Cage arrive to Terminus River's riverbanks. Part 3 'Metis Letter to Hiroto' Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) Characters Featured Characters *Hiroto Kiyokawa *Sōichirō Sōda *Gezerkia *Valkyria *Curele *Sorceire *Excelis *Carabella *Moldius I *Esh I Recurring Characters *Darmur *Zeldis *Feuillet *Torlan *Panopticus *Sobrinus *Abrahim *Angelus *Univestel *Finnath New Characters *Raquel *Metis *Gardel *Felkina do Lalente *Joachim *Luctius *Seth Story Impact (To be added...) Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc